


Feathery Kisses

by cyn_ful



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Threesome - M/M/M, Veela
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-10 00:29:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyn_ful/pseuds/cyn_ful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius has decided that it is time to claim his mate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feathery Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mona/gifts).



> **Beta: (if applicable)** burningchaos without whom I would be completely lost and I have already promised her my first and second born – after she is potty trained, of course.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Definitely not mine, although I secretly pretend they live with me.

Having defeated Voldemort quite quickly at the end of his seventh year, Harry Potter had no worries. For once in his life he could enjoy sitting back with friends and not coming up with new ways to defeat the Dark Lord.

Therefore, he was surprised when he was called to the Headmaster’s Office just hours before he was to take the train home for the last time. He strolled casually to the entrance and waited to be admitted. He knew better than to even guess this password. He would have failed miserably.

He entered the spiral staircase as it began its ascent to the main office. It had taken on a much darker appearance since Dumbledore had died. Harry tried not to worry too much as he met the black eyes of his most hated professor. “Headmaster, you wished to see me?”

Snape smiled, if you could call it that. “Yes, Mr. Potter. It appears that you have some unfinished business with Lucius Malfoy.”

“Excuse me?” Harry’s forehead wrinkled at the thought and then noticed the tall blond standing in a corner just watching Harry with his calculating eyes. Lucius nodded politely, but remained quiet.

“Please sit down, Mr. Potter.” Snape indicated the chair in front of his desk. 

Harry took a deep breath as he sat down. He’d tried his best to remain away from this office. He knew that Snape still hated him with a passion. He looked up on the wall for the familiar portrait with the twinkling eyes staring back at him. Harry would have muttered something about too many lemon drops, but even the portrait seemed to be out of sorts.

“Mr. Potter, it has come to our attention that you are the mate of a veela. Are you aware of this?” Snape glared at him.

“Veela? Me?” Harry looked shocked. Of all the things he thought Snape would torment him with, this was far from it. “Mate?” His complexion turned a lovely shade of green at the thought of being with a female.

“Yes, Mr. Potter you have a mate. Under the laws for regulations of magical creatures you are required to be with your mate at the time of your eighteenth birthday. You are required by law to make sure that your mate is kept healthy and able to produce an heir of quality lineage.”

Harry was quite pale by this point. “I have to have sex with a female and produce an heir?”

Snape actually looked dumbfounded. “Potter, pull yourself together. Surely by this age you have learned the process of creating babies.”

Harry just stuttered. “But…but what does this have to do with Malfoy? He only has a son.”

It was at this point that Lucius stepped out of the corner. “Yes, Mr. Potter, I do have a son, who is in point of fact my heir, which means, thankfully, you will not be required to produce an heir.”

Harry looked at the eldest Malfoy with a strange expression. He felt his fingers going numb. The soothing voice almost calmed him down. Almost. “What do you mean?”

Snape actually smiled with his next statement. It seemed to give him much joy and satisfaction. “Mr. Potter, I would like for you to meet your mate, Mr. Malfoy. He has waited patiently for you to come of age and now would like for you to go with him willingly.”

“There is no fucking way…” Harry stood and started to fight back, but was suddenly overwhelmed by a feeling of peace as Lucius Malfoy touched his arm. “No way that I’m going…” He felt himself going limp as the older man caught him in his arms.

Lucius smirked at Snape. “It seems that the first step is complete, Severus. He has melted in my arms. Now to complete the process.”

“Enjoy the brat, Lucius,” he replied. “I hope that he is not nearly as troublesome to you as he has been here.”

Lucius nodded and then stepped into the floo. He took Harry back to the Manor with him. He could only picture the party that Severus was going to have now that the Boy-Who-Lived was no longer a problem for Hogwarts.

~~ * ~~ * ~~ * ~~ 

Lucius laid Harry out on the extravagant bed and smiled down at the boy. He would need to prepare a few things before the boy woke up. Moving quickly he called a house elf and sent a note to his wife reminding her that she needed to keep Draco away from the new section of the manor. He ordered up a special lunch of fresh fruits and crème along with some nectar to keep them satisfied.

He slowly took off his shirt, revealing a hard chest. He folded the shirt and placed it on a chair next to the door. He removed his pants and meticulously folded them as well. Once finished he sat down in a chair, comfortably nude and watched his slumbering mate. He wondered how well Harry would react, but then again, he didn’t plan on giving him a chance to react this time.

Harry slowly regained consciousness. He could feel something extremely soft beneath him. He realized that none of the beds at Hogwarts were this comfortable, let alone in the hospital wing. He could feel a warm breeze blowing though an open window. This was definitely not Hogwarts.

He blinked his eyes open slowly and took in the magnificent cream colours that surrounded him. The ornate furniture was beginning to make the bed even less comforting. He then looked in the eyes of Lucius Malfoy standing in front of him stark naked.

“Mr. Potter, I presume that you enjoyed your nap?” Lucius said with a lazy smile. “If you have no objections, then I must insist that we continue on with the mating ritual.”

Harry’s eyes nearly popped out of the sockets as he remembered what had happened. “But…but…Mr. Malfoy…”

“Now, now, Harry. I may call you Harry, right? I mean after all, we are going to be fully acquainted in just a few minutes.” Lucius put one leg onto the bed and hid his glee as he watch Harry scramble up to the top, pulling a pillow over his body to cover the nakedness.

“I also took the liberty of undressing you; I hope you don’t mind. I decided that would make you infinitely more comfortable than undressing in front of me the first time.”

“What the bloody hell are you planning on doing? Where is my wand?” Harry looked around frantically for his wand. He saw his glasses lying on the table next to the bed and went to grab for them.

Suddenly Lucius Malfoy had him pinned to the bed. “Harry, there is no need for your glasses. I am the only thing you need to see now.”

Harry felt himself getting lightheaded again. “Why do I feel strange? Did you drug me?”

Lucius laughed softly and he nuzzled his face into Harry’s neck. “No, my dear little mate, this is simply our connection. You can not fight me. Your body already recognizes me and is preparing for me to take control of it.”

Harry pushed back against the hard chest laying on him. “I don’t believe you.”

Lucius just laughed and he licked right at the crook of Harry’s neck and shoulder. He found the perfect place to put his mark. He sank his teeth slowly into the skin, ignoring the protesting boy underneath him.

“What are you doing? What’s happening?” he whimpered as his body seemed to go numb under the bite. “Why?”  
Lucius finished sucking at the bite area and looked into the bewildered green eyes. “Harry, my love, I’m just claiming you. This is all going to be quite painless, but also quite pleasurable.”

Harry looked into the blue eyes above him. They were open and inviting; he could see fields and streams and running through the woods. So many emotions all tied up in one action of surrender. He just needed to surrender and the joy he saw would be his. He licked his lips slowly, breath hitching as Lucius head came in for a kiss.

Their lips touched and sparks filled the room. The magic sizzled as Lucius claimed the mouth. His tongue exploring the warm depths and finding nothing but pleasure within. 

Harry moaned as Lucius moved a hand down his body to the stray pillow. He removed the pillow and allowed the man access to his skin. The hands were experienced. Everywhere he touched seemed to create a fire burning within Harry. He couldn’t get enough. He parted his legs as Lucius slid one knee between them.

Harry closed his eyes and arched backwards as Lucius hand surrounded his erection. Harry had never felt a hand so warm and magical on him before. Lucius stroked and pulled and pleased the boy I all ways imaginable to him.

Lucius released Harry’s mouth and began to trail kisses along the boy’s body. He teased his nipples as he continued to stroke the hard cock beneath him. He moved down the body letting his tongue create a magical path directly to the firm body part. He took the cock into his mouth and began to suck it slowly. He teased it with his tongue, letting it slip between the slit. Harry panted and squirmed and clutched the blankets. He had never felt this way before. He never noticed when Lucius slipped a finger inside of him. His body reacted to the finger. He clenched himself around it, moaning even more. The pleasure was building. A second finger was added as he cried out. By the time the third finger was inside of him, Harry was ready to cum. He didn’t think he could last much longer, but something inside of his body wouldn’t let him finish. 

Lucius released the cock from his mouth and his hand reclaimed it. He moved back up the boy, never releasing the tension around the erection. He smiled as he watched his mate writhe all over the bed. It was time to complete the mating.

He adjusted Harry’s hips and aligned himself with the hole. He grasped Harry’s cock and pushed himself into the boy. Harry’s eyes shot open wide as he felt the burning sensation going up his body. He felt a fire in his arse, but he was damned if that was going to make him stop. He cried out and then Lucius captured his lips. Lucius’ hand never stilled after it had recaptured Harry’s cock. He continued to stroke it as his body moved within the boy. His mouth kept him quiet as their tongues met in a passionate war. The rhythm was intense. The bodies merged together, sweat mingling. Both men cried out as they both came hard and intensely. Wings emerged from Lucius’ back at that very moment and covered both of them in a soft cocoon of feathers.  
Harry breathing was ragged as his body began to return to normal. Lucius rolled off of him and pulled him into a tight embrace under the wings. He purred his enjoyment as Harry nuzzled his chin. “I do believe that I am going to enjoy this, Harry.”

The green eyes looked into his again. “I think I will too.”

The two fell into a slight slumber only to be awoken moments later by the door being thrown open. “Father!”

Lucius groaned and opened his eyes. “What is it, Draco? I could have sworn I told your mother to keep you away from here.”

Draco ignored his father and sat down on the bed staring at the boy in his father’s arms. “You promised you would share him with me.”

Harry looked from father to son. “Excuse me?”

“Draco, can you not wait until I have finished claiming him before you try to play with him?”

Draco pouted as he moved closer to his father. “But, Father, you promised.” He stroked his father’s feathers lightly and moved in closer.

Harry moved a bit closer to Lucius, which a part of his mind wondered when he ever thought that Lucius would be his protector. Lucius rubbed Harry’s arm softly. “I did promise, Draco. Do you think it wise to have this discussion before Harry has had a chance to settle in?”

“Settle in?” Harry questioned, his eyes getting bigger. Hell he hadn’t even had a chance to let Ron and Hermione know that he wasn’t riding the train. What about their plans? “I need to go.”

Lucius and Draco both laughed. “Harry, my sweet, you aren’t going anywhere. You are my mate and so you will live a lavish lifestyle here with me. You cannot just leave me, if you did you would kill me and then they would put you into Azkaban.”

Draco crawled a bit closer to the two on the bed as his father was occupied with Harry. He continued to stroke the velvety, white feathers. He rarely got to see his father with his feathers out, but when he did he loved to play with them. He knew just where to stroke them to get what he wanted. 

“Mmm, Draco, you are being naughty.” Lucius purred as he continued to stroke Harry. He gazed at the boy who had crawled onto the bed and was just a few inches from his new mate. 

“Please, Father. Just a little bit.” Draco blinked his innocent eyes at his father and licked his lips. 

“What are you two on about? Isn’t is enough that I just found out about Malfoy and now I am laying naked in a bed with him and his son?”

The other two just laughed. “Oh Harry, you are such a little charmer. I don’t know what I have done without you so long?”

Harry was starting to feel his own again, the mushy feelings that had enveloped him before were being replaced with his outrage. “You tried to kill me.”

Lucius rolled his eyes and continued to stroke his arm. He leaned his head down and kissed him softly on his shoulder. “I would not have killed you. I was only trying to protect you. Why do you think I sent Dobby to you?”

Harry sputtered and shook his head. “Dobby! That’s even worse, he tried to kill me.”

Draco laughed at the memory. “Dobby gets a bit over zealous over what he is protecting. Is Dobby coming back to the Manor, Father? You know he does make the best pudding.” Draco leaned in so that he was barely touching Harry’s legs as he reached to stroke the feathers closest to Lucius’ back. They were softest there and the feel of them was exquisite. “Harry, did you know that Father’s wings were enchantingly soft?”

Harry couldn’t believe the conversation. Neither of the Malfoys even paid attention to what he was saying. They just kept changing the subject. “I haven’t touched them yet,” he replied honestly.

Lucius rose up on an elbow. “That just means you need to stroke them. Let Draco show you how I like it.”

Harry gazed at the older man before moving to a kneeling position. He had to be honest, he had never thought to see wings spring out of the back of someone he had sex with. He stroked them slowly following the patterns that Draco did. 

“If you look carefully you can see tiny designs on the feathers. It is to show his heritage. Each Veela family has slightly different patterns in their wings. You only see it if one of them let you this close.”

“Do you have wings, too?” Harry questioned honestly as he felt the softness. 

“My wings have not come out yet. Father says I must mate with someone close to the family before my wings will emerge.”

Harry nodded his head as if he understood. His hands slowly trailed to Lucius’ side and lightly up and down the body of the man he had just had mind blowing sex with. “So where do we go from here?”

Lucius ran his hand down Harry’s face softly. “You just let us love you. That is all we want to do.”

“We?” Harry swallowed and looked at Draco.

“Yes, Harry, we.” Draco smirked at him. “You are my father’s mate which in essence makes you perfect for me to get my wings. If anything were to happen to my father, I would be the one to take care of you. Mates are special in the Veela realm. We will, of course, get married so that you will always be taken care of. When I find my mate, he or she will come and live here until the time that my child is in need of a mate. I will visit them and still give you the honor of husband. They in turn will help our children. It is the way it has worked in our family for centuries, but we don’t need to worry about that right now.”

Harry felt as if his head was going to explode. “Both of you?” 

“Yes, Harry, both of us. I was hoping that Draco would have befriended you long ago. It would have made this transition easier. Alas, it is now trial by fire, I guess.” Lucius said. He ran his hand down Draco’s arm. 

Draco looked over at his father and saw the permission in his eyes. “May I?” he whispered.

“Yes.” Lucius said as he brought his son’s lips to his.

Harry watched the exchange and felt a heat stirring within his loins. Draco raised his head up and looked at Harry with a smile. He pulled the boy closer to him and kissed him.

Harry wasn’t prepared for the kiss from the younger Malfoy. He parted his lips and felt the cool breeze off of a lake flowing into his mouth. There was just something to kissing these veela men. Harry leaned into him and let Draco lead the kiss even further.

Lucius sat up and began to unbutton Draco’s shirt. He slipped his arms out of the sleeves and continued to kiss Harry. Lucius undid his trousers and helped him pull them down. “My two boys,” he said with a smile.

Draco and Harry pulled apart and looked at him. Their faces flushed. He in turned kissed Draco and then took over Harry’s mouth. Their tongues waged war again and Harry moaned into his mouth. He leaned back into the mattress only Draco had moved into a position behind him. 

Draco kissed his back slowly. He mixed the kisses with little bites here and there. 

Harry shivered in the excitement. He wrapped his arms around Lucius neck and leaned into the older man, giving Draco further access.

Draco made a trail to the firm arse. He kissed the curves of each cheek before spreading them and attacking the little hole that was still slightly stretched from earlier. His tongue ran circles around the entrance before slipping in and out of it quickly and surely.

Harry stiffened during the invasion, but the kiss with Lucius kept his mind off of the other areas. He relaxed into both of the tongues working their magic on his body. 

Lucius spread his legs so that Harry could lean on his chest more. He broke the kiss and gazed into his lover’s eyes. “What do you want to do?” he whispered as Harry moaned.

Harry kissed the hard chest, feeling the strength that lay beneath the muscles. He used his tongue as a guide and found Lucius’ cock, already at attention and begging for someone to touch it. Harry looked up into Lucius’ eyes and covered it with his mouth. He heard the groan from the man and smiled around the cock. He began to suck on it in a rhythm that had been set by Draco. Harry felt himself getting really hard and moaned around the cock in his mouth.

Draco rose up and ran his hands over the firm arse in his face. He prepared the hole and slipped inside of the other boy. 

Harry’s first reaction was a swallowing sensation that took Lucius’ cock further into his throat. He almost gagged, but realized that he needed to relax his throat for deeper entry. Lucius moaned at the new depths. He put his hands on Harry’s shoulders to help hold him steady as Draco began to move inside of him.

Harry soon didn’t know which way was up or down as the sensations from both Malfoys took over. Lucius was moving his body into Harry’s mouth, moaning. Draco was moving his body into Harry’s arse holding tightly to his hips so that he didn’t get hurt. It was at this point that Draco found Harry’s prostate and ran his penis across it. Harry took his mouth off of Lucius’ cock and threw his head back. “Oh my Merlin,” he panted. 

Lucius grinned as he positioned his cock inside of Harry’s mouth again. Harry began to move at a faster pace, pushing back into Draco to continue getting the sensation. Draco cried out as he came swiftly into the other’s arse, his wings emerging sharply. Harry came the second that Draco wrapped one hand around him and began to stroke his cock. As he began to cry out a warm liquid squirted into his mouth. He raised his head up to see Lucius’ head thrown back. Harry licked the white liquid from around his mouth and then up the sides of Lucius’ cock. Lucius moaned softly before pulling Harry up his body and wrapping his arms around him. Draco came in from behind and wrapped his arms around the other two, feeling the need to be closer.

“Harry, you are simply amazing,” Lucius whispered into his hair. “I don’t know how I have become so lucky.” He looked over the top of his mate’s head at the set of black wings coming from Draco’s back. “It appears that Harry has had quite an effect on your as well, my son.”

Draco nodded his head and kissed Harry softly on the neck. “That he has.”

Harry turned in his lover’s arms to look at Draco’s wings. “They are beautiful,” he said stroking them. “So beautiful, but why are they black?”

Lucius laughed softly into the black head of his lover. “The wings take on the color of the person that brings them forth. My mother’s hair is blonde, almost white so Father’s feathers are so beautiful. Yours is as dark as midnight. It is an honor to have brought someone’s wings out.”

Draco looked into Harry’s eyes. “Thank you, Harry.” He leaned in and kissed him softly. “Thank you.”

The three stay cuddled together for another thirty minutes before the door was thrown open again. “Of course, I would find the three of you still in bed. Do you think you could get yourselves presentable so that I can properly meet your mate and new lover?” Narcissa stood in the doorway glaring at the three men.

“Yes, dear. Come along, Harry. We must get you dressed.”

“Coming, Mother,” Draco sighed as he moved out of the bed.

“Thank you, gentlemen. Now if you will excuse me, dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes.” She swept out of the doorway with a smirk on her face. She smiled at the knowledge that her son now had his wings.


End file.
